mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Reinhardt-Günther von Figlmann
Reinhardt-Günther von Figlmann is the former Oberleutnant of the Imperial German Army and Obergruppenführer (general) of the Sturmabteilung (SA), who later became SS-Obergruppenführer and General of the Police. Biography Reinhardt was born on 3rd of July, 1893, in his father's house in Berchtesgaden. He was the youngest child of the lawyer and rich man, Heinrich von Figlmann and his wife, Inge, who was the music teacher in Munich. In 1902, at the age of 9, due to everyday beatings, bad learning and humiliation by his family members, he escapes from his father's house in Munich and takes 12 million Reichsmarks and a bicycle. Events after the escape from father's house A year later, in 1903, Reini met his uncle Gustav in Munich and he was glad to see him. Reinhardt told Gustav about his escape from father's house and Gustav told him about the army life and Reini wanted to join the army, when he gets older. Nine years later, in 1912, after finishing school and working as a shoemaker, boxer and loader, Reinhardt decides to join the army. His uncle gives him the permission to serve in army, but suddenly dies from myocardial infraction in front of him and Reichsheer general, Hans Von Crane. As a sign of respect, Reini goes to attend at his funeral. Army service and WWI Six months later after his uncle's death, Reinhardt joins the Reichsheer, advances in boxing and army ranks and meets new friends. In 1914, World War I started and Reini participated in it. In 1918, on his 25th birthday, Reinhardt achieves the rank of Oberleutnant (lieutenant) and gets awarded the Iron Cross. A month later, he was shot two times in left side of torso, achieved the Wound Badge in Black and got transferred to Von Crane's Generalstab, where he stayed until the end of war. When he was demobilised, he was awarded by Military Merit Order of Bavaria and returned to Munich. Joining the Nazi Party and subsequent activity A month later, after the end of war, Reinhardt met with his cousin, Erhard, to tell him about his father's death. Erhard met him in the cafe, spoke with him about his father and when Reini showed him a photo of his father's grave, he got angered and blamed him for his alleged murder, in which Reini said that his father died from myocardial infraction, but Erhard didn't want to listen to him and got away from the cafe. Ten months later after meeting Erhard in the cafe, in 1919, Reini joined Ernst Röhm's Freikorps and continued to work as a shoemaker and he was slowly getting interested in National Socialism movement. And when he saw Von Crane walking down the street, he decided to follow him into the Beer Hall and join the German Workers' Party. Six months later after joining the party, in 1920, Reini did some activities for the party, like protecting the party speaker from the hecklers, but when the party speaker has decided to take over the party, Reinhardt assisted him in it. The party speaker's name was Adolf Hitler. Three years and nine months later after the takeover of the party, joining the SA and doing some activities for the party, in 1923, Figlmann participates in Hitler's Beer Hall Putsch. The putsch ends in failure and Figlmann manages to escape the arrest, but in a month later, Reinhardt joins the Frontbann - the underground version of the SA, which used his shoe shop as a front of operations. A year and three months later after the failed putsch, in 1925, Weimar Republic's government lifts the ban from the Nazi Party and the SA and Hitler comes out of the prison with a new friend, Olaf Tutchenko. Reini rejoins the SA as a SA-Mann (private) at the time. Four years later after rejoining the SA, in 1929, Figlmann eventually rises to the rank of SA-Sturmhauptführer (captain) and meets with the author of the Nazi Party and the SA hymn, Horst Wessel and gets attention of high-ranking SA and Nazi Party officials and especially, Von Crane, who became SS-Sturmführer (lieutenant) in the same day of January of the same year. Three years and four months later after beating up some politician by orders of his former Freikorps boss, Röhm, who was appointed SA-Stabschef (SA Chief of Staff) by Hitler, in 1932, Reini was promoted to SA-Gruppenführer (lieutenant general) on his 39th birthday. Two months later after the promotion, Figlmann was transferred to Bavarian SA Group Staff and he slowly started to gain attention of Viktor Lutze. Two months later, he was transferred to Oberste SA-Führung (Supreme SA Command) and a day later, after Hitler was made Chancellor of Germany, in 1933, he was finally transferred to SA-Stabchef's Staff by Röhm. Nazi Takeover of Power Six months later after the take over of the power and appointment of Hitler as a chancellor, in 1933, Reini was ordered by Röhm's deputy, Edmund Heines, to abduct some Gem and Outworld race species, drive them to Schelldorf's abandoned brewery, which is located in Munich and kill them there. But he known who was the real orderer of the planned massacre: Hans Von Crane, who was promoted to SS-Standartenführer (colonel) on his birthday in 1932. Eleven days later after the massacre in Munich, Reini drives to Röhm to talk about his "second revolution" idea and to persuade him to restrain himself from doing so and accept the legal takeover, but Röhm was adamant: Röhm had beaten him up and threatened to fire him from his job and throw him in the prison, if he or somebody will try to restrain him from his idea and tells about the fight between them. Soon after, Figlmann finds out that Röhm had ordered him dead on his birthday, but his hit on Reinhardt's head was annulled by a Prussian Gestapo. Reini was angry as hell for Röhm putting him on a hit list and starts spying on him through his adjutants, low and middle ranking SA personnel and random people that meet with Röhm everyday on streets of Munich and Berlin. They were secretly sending information about him and his fellow officers to Hitler, his cohorts and Von Crane's chief, Reichsführer-SS (field marshal) at the time, Heinrich Himmler. Six months later after the fight, Hitler praises the SA at the Sports Palace in Nuremberg and tries to reconcile the SA and Reichswehr. Reinhardt has been present in both meetings. After the reconciling meeting between the SA and Reichswehr, Röhm said that "he will never accept the words of this Gefreiter (lance corporal) (referring to Hitler)" and continues the tension between Reichswehr and the SA. Lutze and Figlmann heard his words and told Hitler everything about it. Hitler was calm and said that he will be dealt with when the time comes. Four months later after the telling the info about Röhm and gathering more information about him, Hitler decides to kill Röhm and his officers. Figlmann has given the order to assist Lutze in the arrests of the high ranking personnel of the SA at the Bad Weissee, including Röhm. During the setup of the upcoming purge, Reini finds time to kill his family members in retaliation for the destroyed past. Three hours later, Reinhardt drives to his father's home in Berchtesgaden, finds Erhard and his own siblings, kills them and leaves his father's home with satisfaction. Another three hours later, Figlmann drives back to Bad Weissee to guard the entrance door and wait for Lutze, Hitler and the SS agents to arrest Röhm and his cohorts. Two hours later, Lutze, Hitler and the SS agents arrive to Bad Weissee to arrest Röhm and his officers. Reini sees Hitler, who got the signal. He, Lutze and the SS agents escort Hitler inside the hotel, arrest Röhm and his officers and drive them to Stadelheim Prison to be immediately executed. Figlmann drove to the prison to look at the execution of the SA leaders and Hitler's old enemies. One week later after the killing of Röhm and his officers, settling the old scores, killing the traitors in Hamburg and his 41st birthday, Reinhardt meets Von Crane who was promoted to SS-Oberführer (brigadier general) three days ago. Reini has gone to his apartment in Munich for a massage, where he reveals his love and devotion to Von Crane and he leaves his apartment with satisfaction, after the end of massage. Though that was done very secretly, as Hitler didn't have a lot of tolerance for homosexuality, unlike Olaf Tutchenko. One month and three days later after the massage Reini got finally promoted to SA-Obergruppenführer (general) by Lutze, who was promoted to SA-Stabschef after the murder of Röhm. A day later, Figlmann was given his own SA-Obergruppe to command and became a full member of the SS by Himmler's efforts, which he appreciated. Category:Germans Category:Nazis Category:Characters Category:Original character Category:Made up Characters Category:Military Personnel Category:LGBT Community